There's a Fine, Fine Line
by Skya Hypnosis
Summary: Chris reflects on his relationship with Wyatt. And his life after that. SLASH


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, for I don't believe in slavery. Plus, I don't own the song either. It belongs to Avenue Q.

Warnings: Slash, male/male relationships, incest

Pairings: Chris/Wyatt, Chris/OMC

A/N: Woah, two one-shots in one day. Must be the bite-Brenna-to-give-her-plot-bunnies-that-needs-to-be-written-day for the muses. I don't own the song "There's a fine, fine line". It's from the musical Avenue Q, sung by the character Kate Monster. I personally think she's a lovely monster, who agrees with me?

Keys:  
_Italics – _Chris' thoughts  
**_Bold Italics_** – Lyrics  
Normal – Chris' memory/ dialogue.

* * *

**There's a Fine, Fine Line  
**By Hypnosis 

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between a lover and a friend**_

_You've always been my best friend, and I know you love me._

"I love you, Chris. Please, give us a chance." "I love you too, Wyatt, but this could never work out. And I'm scared." "Don't be, just trust me. Everything will be fine."

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between reality and pretend**_

_We were so happy together, but we were foolish to think it would never end._

"I wish we could stay this way forever." "We can, Chris."

_**And you never know till you reach the top  
**__**If it was worth the uphill climb**_

_We've tried, I know. And I kept trying, for I don't want to give up on us that easily._

"They are becoming suspicious." "We'll be more careful." "You were right, you know." "What do you mean?" "You knew this wouldn't work out. We would never have a future." "What are you trying to say?" "I think you know."

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between love  
**__**And a waste of time**_

_But I can't do this all by myself. I needed you to help me. Without you by my side, without you trying, I had no reason to go on._

"Aren't you willing to try for us? You won't even bother?" "Don't do this, Chris." "Do what? What am I supposed to do then? Have you ever thought about me?" "I'm sorry." "Go to hell, Wyatt."

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between a fairytale and a lie**_

_Behind closed doors, we could do whatever we want. We lived in our own little world, where troubles did not exist. But outside, we were distant. We both had separate lives, even though we still lived together._

"What's that smile for?" "Just glad you're here with me. … What's _that_ smile for?" "Just glad you're here with me. Why are you laughing?" "Just glad _we'_re here, together." "Glad there's an "us"."

"Dinner, boys!" Mom yelled.

"So, Wyatt, when are you finally going to let us meet that mysterious girlfriend of yours?" "When the time is right, mom." "What about you, Chris?" "What about me?"

**_And there's a fine, fine line  
_**_**Between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye"**_

_I knew the time would come when you'd end this with me. I was foolish to think you wouldn't. I was foolish to let you convince me in the first place. But I can't help it, I was already falling. Falling deeply in love with you. I guess I'm actually still a bit foolish._

"No I don't know, Wyatt. What are you trying to say?" "I'm saying, this thing between us, should end." This thing. You were too scared to even call it our relationship. "Why?" "I love you, Chris, and I always will. But like you'd said, this could never work." "Don't you dare, Wyatt. Don't you dare put the blame on me. You are the coward here. You are too scared to keep this relationship going because you're too scared they'll find out, am I right? You are a coward, Wyatt. Screw you."

_**I guess if someone doesn't love you back  
**__**It isn't such a crime**_

_If you'd never loved me, I wouldn't have minded it so badly. Love can't be forced, I know that. But the thing was, you did love me, and I know you still do. _

_**But there's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between love  
**__**And a waste of your time**_

_You know I'd wait for you forever. Wait till the troubles have passed and the storm has calmed down. But will you ever come back to me?_

"Is everything going well between you and your girlfriend, Wyatt?" "It's going great, mom." "When will the time finally be right for us to meet her?" "Soon, mom." "How about you invite her over for dinner tomorrow? Phoebe and Paige will come with too." "…That's a good idea, mom."

_**And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore**_

_I'd wait forever, but I'm afraid I'm running out of time._

"How long?" "Six months."

"Come on, Chris. Go out with me." "As in, a date?" "Yes, as in a date." "I don't know, Eric." "Come on!" "Well, one couldn't hurt, I guess." "And after one, there'll be more, right?" "Don't get your hopes up!" "I'm not! Just stating a fact." "Cheeky bastard." "You'll come to love me."

**_I don't think that you even know what you're looking for_**

_Why can't you just make a decision and go through with it?_

"What are you doing with that guy, Chris?" "None of your business." "Yes it is!" "You aren't my boyfriend, Wyatt!"

**_For my own sanity, I have to close the door  
_**_**And walk away**_

_I'm sorry. I can't keep this up all by myself. I'm losing control and I'm slipping away. I have to stop. I'm sorry._

"Mom, dad, I want to move out." "What?" "Chris, you're too young." "I'm twenty-three, dad." "I don't know, Chris, it might be too dangerous." "Your mother is right, besides, where are you going to live?" "I have found a roommate. He has a nice little apartment, not too small, quite roomy actually, just a bit too big to live in it alone." "Who's that friend of yours?" "Eric. Eric Mason."

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between together and not**_

_I don't know how you do it. You can act as if nothing has ever happened; everything remains the same for you. No one else can see what has been brooding right under their noses, we never showed a thing._

"Aw, look at you, my little bro, all grown up and moving out of the manor!" "Mom! Wyatt's doing it again!" "Stop teasing your little brother, Wyatt." "But mom!" "You're just jealous you can't move out and you're still stuck here." "Mom! Chris is sticking his tongue out at me!" "Put that tongue back in your mouth, Chris."

_**And there's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between what you wanted  
**__**And what you got**_

_All I really wanted was to be together with you. But you denied me that. You denied us that chance. So I went and grabbed the next best thing. Someone who really cares about me._

"Hey there, gorgeous." "You look happy today, Eric." "Well, I am. My boyfriend is moving in with me." "Well, if you put it that way." "I just love it when you smile. Your brilliant smile that could light up the darkest of places." "Aren't we being romantic today." "I mean it, Chris. I love you." "…Me too, Eric."

_**You gotta go after the things you want  
**__**While you're still in your prime**_

_'Take your chances,' you used to say to me. I'm doing that now. You should be proud of me._

"We should go do something daring." "Like what?" "Bungee jumping!" "…" "Or, maybe, buy a puppy?" "…" "Or do the bumgee jump?" "The bungee jump?" "Nah, the bumgee jump."

**_There's a fine, fine line  
_**_**Between love  
**__**And a waste of time**_

_I've loved you, and I still do. But from now on till I'm in my grave and beyond, it will only remain as love for my brother, and my best friend._

The end

* * *

A/N: Feedback, please? I think I've deserved a bit of a snack, don't you agree? And as some of you may know, my favorite sauce is a review! And what's a snack without a sauce? 


End file.
